OH! Ragna
by TYZO300
Summary: Ragna is more or less a lover and a fighter in this Blazblue fanfiction. So here's a collection of one-shots featuring him paired with almost all of the girls in the blazblue universe.
1. Kokonoe

Hey there it's me with a new series of lemons based of one of the games I got for Christmas and I must say blazblue is a really good game and after just finishing watching the anime adaptation of it. I'm officially hooked on it; anyway this is gonna base ragna with almost all the female characters. So please read, favorite, and review.

* * *

KOKONOE

Cold. It was cold in her office, like always. Many said the temperature in their matched her personality. However she isn't always like that

Ragna The Bloodedge, she didn't really hate him. He annoyed her to death sometimes but she still liked him. No, actually she loved him. She couldn't say why though. It could be his looks, He was tall, a lot bigger than her. He had heterochromatic eyes, which were so deep. While he looked like he had a very lean build, kokonoe knew better, he was really muscular figure, having a nice six pack , with a few scars. Kokonoe was still gritting her teeth. Where did this affection for the criminal come from? She'd never really liked him before. In fact, she found him to be a irresponsible, knuckleheaded, idiotic buffoon. She knows that's how their relationship should be, but that wasn't the case for a while. He'd developed into an attractive, amusing man with a sharp sense of wit. It must've been the sixth time when suddenly the door opened.

"Hey Kokonoe, I have something important to ask you…kokonoe?" Ragna himself asked, having entering the room to see an oblivious catgirl daydreaming off to space. She quickly regained her senses to see the object of her affections standing in front of her desk surprised at his timing all of sudden. How did he get in here?

"Hello, dumdass" She said mockingly, still seated at the chair. Ragna was being stoic subduing the compulsion to growl at her. He came here for a reason and he was going to do it whether it was the end of him or not. " Kokonoe…do you.. Love me" he said with a blank tone shocking the professor as her eyes widen to the size of dinner plates at his straightforwardness. The chief scientist processes the question with all her knowledge before giving her final answer. "Yes" she said quietly; after that room so silent there was no cricket chirping or wind blowing a dust ball.

Tired of the wait kokonoe went on the attack by grabbing ragna into a breath captivating kiss. To enrich this kokonoe added her tongue. Ragna was only shocked for a second, before he fervently kissed her back. They broke apart in anxious need for air. Locking eyes with each other, they both could see the desire in the others eye.

Wasting no time they began kissing, biting, and licking each other necks. Growing irritated by the heat from their love making, she ripped off her lab jacket to be free. Ragna looked down at her wonderful upper body. Her breast were not large but were averagely nice and perky enough, making ragna wonder how they seemed so small with her clothes on. Determining it was a secret for another time ragna grabbed her breast and began to suck on them. Stimulated by his sucking kokonoe wanted to return the favor. Using one hand to grab his shoulder, she used the other to reach into his hakama and squeeze his tool. The quick gesture made ragna stop his sucking and groan. Kokonoe started to rub Ragna's 'package' while kissing and licking his body. Ragna now getting hot from their makeout session decided to take his black shirt off. Grabbing the adult catgirl by her waist he gently lifted her up and places her on her desk.

"Ragna stop", Kokonoe said as she stood up. Ragna pulled back with a curious look, wondering if he had done something wrong. His thoughts proved to be wrong as he watched her unzip her pants. Soon her pants were now part of the pile of discarded clothes. Kokonoe was now completely naked, she didn't have on panties. Looking down at her womanhood he could now see that kokonoe's hair color is natural because the hair down there was also pink. Kokonoe coughed to once again get ragna's attention. Kokonoe was now sitting on her desk with her legs spread wide open and her arms were waving ragna over in an alluring way. Before walking over ragna dropped his hakama and boxer leaving him bare as the day he was born. Ragna walked into her embrace, their love making started with new energy.

Hands began rubbing all over each other's naked bodies. Quickly breaking away from the body huddling kokonoe got to her knees and grabbed ragna's cock. She opened her mouth and started licking on his tip. Deciding to kick up a notch, she took his whole length in to her mouth then releasing. Soothing her mouth kokonoe began to suck fast using her tounge to increase the desire. A minute later ragna came in her mouth. Swallowing it all in one gulp, kokonoe gave a devious grin. Deciding that it was time to return the favor, ragna raised kokonoe off the floor lightly and placed her on the desk. Moderately spreading her legs ragna slowly rubbed his hands up her inner thigh, much to kokonoe's annoyance. Ragna slowly moved his hand forward on her pussy. Kokonoe moaned softly ragna moved his hand faster by swirling his finger around in circles on her vagina more moans accompanied this action. Soon ragna had added more fingers kokonoe's moans had started to get louder. By now ragna had stuck his fingers in her and was moving his fingers in and out. While kokonoe liked that ragna was having fun , she was irritated that he wasn't going farther. Grabbing his hand with her own hand, she stopped his movement. Ragna looked up to her face his red and green eyes locked with her amber eyes.

Ragna knew without words being said that it was time, without taking his eyes off her ragna moved his now hard cock to her entrance. Her eyes said for him to do it with one thrust he was in her. She was tight but yet she seemed to be just right for him. Wasting no time he slid out then slid back in ragna picked up the pace. He caught her in a kiss while still pumping into her and for many hours ragna pumped into her from different positions. It was finally drawing closer to both their orgasms; "Oh kokonoe I love you!" "ragna I love you to!" Soon they hit their climax, screaming each other's names. They both fell back on to the chaise longue cuddled into each other. Ragna despite his fatigue wanted to talk he looked over at kokonoe and saw that her eyes were sealed and her breathing was soft. She was asleep "I guess I'll talk to her later", ragna thought. Ragna wonders what made him come to her office in the first place. Maybe he was trying to upset her so that she would curse him out, thereby she would say something to him. The thought led him back to the question he always thinks of "Why does he love her?" Is it because she reminds me of master jubei, he mostly thought that she hated ragna; he knew the truth, fairly.

While ragna was impulsive and short-tempered that didn't mean he was a fool. He was decently smarter then he let on. He wasn't an excellent mastermind by any means; he just chose to speak with actions instead of words. Ragna closed his eyes and let slumber claim him. All was soundless in the office. Kokonoe opened her eyes; she had been awake the entire time. Silently getting up from the chaise longue, trying not to wake up ragna, kokonoe walked over to the large grey drawer in her workspace.

Opening a shelf she pulled out an immense cover and closed the drawer. Smoothly lying herself against him, kokonoe placed the blanket over herself and ragna before falling into a nap. The next morning ragna awoke to find himself in a bed looking up at a ceiling he did not recognize. Before he can wonder if last night was real he felt the bed shift looked to the side to see kokonoe resting with her back facing him. He moved up to her wrapping his arm around her waist holding her closer to him. Kokonoe feeling ragna's embrace she begins to question herself whether this was right; she knew exactly what ragna was and that he could be capable of great destruction; yet she felt at peace and didn't want him gone, so she decided to put it to the test. "Ragna" kokonoe said as she turned to face ragna holding the sheets over her body; "Yeah" he said looking into her amber eyes both still lying on their sides. "Did you mean what said about… you know" she said embarrassingly as you can tell by the scarlet blush present on her face hating for him to see this weak side of her. Ragna only chuckled seeing how gorgeous she was when flustered and responded by leaning towards her kissing those soft lips. It was that single moment Professor Kokonoe had made her decision.


	2. Bullet

Okay story number 2 and everything seems to be going okay now let's see how this one turns out alright.

* * *

BULLET

It was currently dark in 9th hierarchical city of Akitsu-ko. Snow was falling heavily on snow town on this late winter's night. Ragna The Bloodedge currently was relaxing in the residential inn, wearing nothing but red and black boxer shorts. But our SS class criminal was not alone. Lying in bed now in a heavy form of sleep was his girlfriend Bullet. Bullet had been traveling with ragna since he fought her at the colosseum in the 6th hierarchical city of yabiko he could still remember what happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The colosseum was silent as ragna entered its golden lights remembering when he fought Azrael hoping to never go through that again. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard footsteps approaching from the other side he turned to see a young woman with white hair, golden eyes, dark skin, large breasts, lean legs, and a scar across her nose. She wears a black jacket with a white button-up tee and torn up short shorts, along with knee high black and white heeled boots; a single belt crosses her waist and she to be armed with gauntlet-like armagus on her arms, while slinging a large white bag over her shoulders.**

**It took a few seconds but the mercenary recognized who he was from the poster and then wanted to make sure she was right. "Your Ragna The Bloodedge" she asked; ragna recognized her from his travelling with tao as the woman Bullet wondering why she was here he put the thought aside and decided to just fight and ask questions later. "Urrrrggghh what a drag let's get this over with" ragna said as he got into his stance with bullet doing the same.**

**The battle begins with both fighters jumping towards each other in the air bullet started with a few kicks knocking ragna back down only for him to recover quickly and charge towards bullet. She quickly jumped over him and performed a sweep kick and then a high kick sending him straight into the air only for him land safely and low blocking her attacks. Bullet backed away and try to attack him from above only for ragna to jump even higher than and swung his sword down knocking her back on the ground. He then used bullet's stunned state to his advantage and begins to unleash his devastating attacks on the merc until sent flying towards gate. Even then he continue to attack using both his hands and blood scythe until bullet countered with a kick sending him back; from then point on all of the reapers attacks were either dodged or blocked. Soon when the time was right bullet entered her heat up state and uses her wadcut: Engage firing her gauntlets on ragna. Soon the criminal was covered in fire and falling towards the ground; after waiting to see if he would get up and hasn't bullet only sighed and left to turn around saying "was that really it". When she almost reached she heard grunting and turned around to see her opponent standing and smoking with no burns whatsoever. Bullet was surprised and believes that reaper really does live up to his reputation; ragna only glared at her tired of this woman and was ready to end this. "Alright enough of this shit restriction 666 released. Interference field deployed." Bullet started to feel a weird and powerful energy from him and started to slowly step back; "Idea connection! Blazblue activate!" soon his hand turned into a red and black beast claw and soon all his energy synced with the grimoire. "So this is the power of the blazblue" bullet said nervously but she wasn't going to back down for personal reasons. Bullet initiates her Heat the Beat allowing her in an infinite heat up state she dashes toward ragna as he does the same. Soon nothing could be seen in the coliseum other than the colors orange and violet clashing against each other as both combatants continued their assaults on each other. When it seemed like neither side had the upper hand Bullet surprised ragna by doing her astral heat Hard kill bringer: she stuns ragna with a punch and grabs him using her armagus to shoot him in the face three times, she then brings him to the ground and a large mechanism projects from one of her gauntlets sends it straight to ragna. That would have been the end of him if he didn't react quickly and activated his astral finish Black Onslaught. First he strikes bullet staggering her and giving him enough time to turn his sword to scythe and begins slashing away at the mercenary draining her soul almost entirely, but then he stops from delivering the final blow. He wondered why he was going to kill someone he really didn't know that well; and he was the one who attacked first. He retracted his scythe back to a sword and restrained his blazblue; as he was about to leave he turned to look at his beaten opponent. Bullet was on the ground barely breathing and had wounds in different places; something in ragna was telling him not to just leave her to die or worse so he grabbed her bag and slung her on his shoulder and left the coliseum.**

**After that they just kinda got stuck together, at first ragna stayed with her just to make sure she's at full strength then he just liked travelling with her. It wouldn't be long till they told each others of their life stories; Ragna spoke of what happen to his childhood to recent events, while bullet spoke what her life was like being raised by males only and why she's against sector seven for what happened to her squad mates. "At least you still have a family that's alive I just go from one battlefield to the next" bullet said while gnawing on the piece of meat ragna had cooked; "the old hag is a clone, jin is insane, and saya is trying destroy everyone and everything yeah some family I got" ragna countered as finished his meat and toss the bone aside. Bullet consumed the rest of hers and just threw it into the fire; bullet gently and silently sat up as ragna stared up at the night sky with a small smile on his face. She then sat back down next to him. "Hmm?" He turned his head to see bullet sitting closer next to him before returning his eyes to the sky. Peace encircled the two again as the sound of the wavering fire was the only thing heard. Bullet quickly took a glimpse at ragna; although given her she was still a female and couldn't help but find the SS class criminal handsome after all their time together. Ragna was looking up amazed at how much he and bullet have in common; she reminded him of what he was before he started crusade against the NOL yet she was less rebellious than he was at the time. Bullet was about to get some rest until she lost her balance and landed on ragna while accidentally straddling his hips. Both opened their eyes to see themselves in this uncomfortable position that they were in; the pair wanted to pull away yet they can't for some reason. The gazing into each other eyes was long and enthralling; not a moment too soon bullet lowered her head eyes slowly closing as she let her lips touch his and sparks flew. Ragna was shocked, but soon closed his eyes while wrapping his arms around her mature body; the rest of the night continued on with just the two of them kissing each other without a care for the world.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ever since then ragna and bullet were very close and personal over the course of their expedition. The two really got along well despite her aggressive behavior, but underneath it all ragna found out that she was a really honest and straightforward person who he enjoyed knowing and having as a pal.

Back in the present, ragna noticed that bullet was wearing a white button up shirt and her shorts, and ragna couldn't help but notice how soft and supple her skin looked. He desired to touch her to remember just how good her skin felt, but the last thing he wanted was to disturb and infuriate bullet, but her skin was just so darn seductive. Deciding that one touch couldn't hurt he reached out and ran his fingers across bullet's skin and he was satisfyingly content to see it was still as lithe and warm as he remembered. "And just what the do you think you're doing ragna?" said bullet as she opened her eyes with a blank look on her face.

"Shit, oh bullet, hehehe I was just…" ragna apprehensively began, but then he found himself being immobilized to the bed by bullet, who now had a deceitful smirk on her face. "You know could have just asked." bullet said as she lowered her head to allow their faces to meet and ragna responded by pressing his lips on hers. Amber eyes connected with red/green ones as the pair wrapped their arms around each other and held themselves together. Their tongues found their way into each other's mouths and fought together. After breaking the kiss bullet sat up and remover white shirt revealing her large brests confined in black bra; ragna quickly unclasped the bra while kissing her neck freeing the glorious mounds from their confines. He caressed her large mound gently as he ran his other hand through her hair and she felt his length rise behind her. She looked back to see his erection at its strongest inside his boxer and reached back to placed her palm on the top of it. Ragna planted his lips on bullet's breast and gently sank his teeth into it.

Ragna rubbed his lips on her breasts as his teeth met her nipples and they toughened as an effect. He acknowledged this and flicked his tongue on the erect nipples. The merc moaned from ragna savoring her breasts and held onto him. The reaper scrubbed his tongue on her breasts while he precisely massaged them and teased them. Ragna although enjoying this felt this wasn't enough so he stopped groping her breasts; bullet getting the message got off his lap while removing her shorts along with her black panties and kneeled down in front of him. She gripped his waistband and removed his boxers, allowing his enlarged member to stand in full grandeur on front of her face. The small smile on her face told him she was totally content at its size as she wrapped her fingers around it and began stroking it. Ragna moaned lowly at her touch as she touched his manhood and nodded before getting up. She rested Ragna on his back again and placed herself over his face; her womanhood being right over his mouth.

She faced the reverse path and gripped ragna's length once more. He then began licking her clit easily and started twisting his fingers inside the silverhaired mercenary. Bullet blushed at this and focused on ragna's manhood while jerking it off. She lowered her head down and passes over her tongue once on the shaft of his length; he shivered as a result at how deep her tongue was. She grinned and began teasing bloodedge by swaying her ass over his head.

Bullet moved her mouth up and down on ragna's length by making her head move in the same directions. Her warm saliva washed over the erection as she kept it surrounded in her mouth and scrubbed her tongue on it. This continued until he groaned when his member twinge; releasing a semen stream into her mouth. Ragna listened as bullet moaned too and came after him; his tongue licked the juices draining out of bullet's warmth spotless and she swallowed her fill of his semen before taking her mouth off of his length. She balanced herself and got off ragna to lie next to him. He beamed and she returned the same look. "Well, that was fun as hell." ragna said. "I think that's enough foreplay don't you think" She said as ragna agreed. She watched as the long length her boyfriend has, went inside her leisurely. She gripped the sheets of the bed, feeling the head and shaft entering her womanhood. "WOW... SO BIG!" she said while he was only half way through her. When he tried to go more in, it had stop at that barrier, he knew what happened to women on the first try but he needed to do it. "Ragna?"

"Bullet... This may hurt for a while..." He said embarrassingly while caressing her. "So please just bear with me for a moment..."

"What are you tal-GODDAMMIT!" Ragna made a forceful thrust, as the head of his shaft broke her hymen and was now feeling burning pain. However, bullet was able to endure it much quicker than the average female and soon the pain was replaced with pleasure "Delightful... please more!" He started thrusting right in her center every thrust, every touch of desire of splendid! He kept thrusting her hard, with her breast wiggling all the time. The Reaper started sucking on them as bullet gave louder moans of longing! "Ragna! I'm almost there!" She acknowledged for the criminal kissed her genuinely, still penetrating her. "Alright," He said as he gave it with everything he had. He started going allot more quicker, and a lot more tougher! "I'm...CUMMING!" The two peaked together, for ragna blast his semen right in her womb. He took it out and both sat up facing each other covered in sweat and panting. Judging by the intense look in her eyes ragna could only guess one thing. "This isn't over is it?..."

"Hahahah hell no..." she said as they kissed again, with love that would make French people envious. Bullet wrapped her arms around ragna's neck, as he boosted her off the bed. She then enfolded her legs around his waist, revealing her womanhood to his shaft. For some care, he placed his hands right on her butt, feeling that it was also firm, soft, and plump. It was tough at the start, but ragna had entered her womanhood again. "Oh ragna... you're so good, RAGNA!" "HeHeHe..." He kissed her as he brought her up and down. Every shake was like a lunge to bullet, feeling it was unbelievably amazing. The two relished the ecstasy they made for as long as they can.

It took about 3 hours until her walls clamped down on him again unleashing another powerful orgasm, bullet was now content. She swiftly went fast asleep for she was drained from the pleasure she had with her lover. Ragna saw how attractive she looked when sleeping, kissing her sincerely. The criminal lay on the bed as he wrapped his arms around her. He slept in that bed with bullet, keeping her warm until she wakes. Bullet felt alone when she started searching for what happened to her squadmates now she has someone to be with her in the tough times ahead.


	3. Tsubaki Yayoi

Tsubaki Yayoi

Tsubaki falls harshly on the ground after ragna's midair attack made direct contact with her. Tsubaki's uniform changed from black to white in seconds meaning the spell influencing her was temporarily halted. Ragna quickly rushed over to the zero squadron member holding her by the shoulders to see if she was okay. "Tsubaki…Tsubaki!" ragna said as he was shaking her to consciousness; she slowly opened her revealing those blue orbs that were once red just a moment ago. "R-R-Ragna" tsubaki stuttered surprisingly wondering what was going on and why did she feel like a truck ran over her. It didn't take long for them get to a safe place for them to rest and recover; ragna was glad she returned to normal after what seemed a long time since they first met in kagusutchi.

Ragna was just minding his own business when he saw a lot of shady men ganging up on a redhead woman. Ragna's good side got the better of him and he attacked full charge rendering all the men unconscious. After that was through he helped the young woman to her feet to get a better look, and realized he just helped a NOL officer. "Shit this can't be good" he said as the female recognized her savior; "Ragna The Bloodedge I shall arrest you for rebellion against the imperator" she said pointing her sword at him. "Goddammit I don't have time for this shit" he said as ran as fast as he could with tsubaki in pursuit; soon the chase led them to the orient town were ragna decide to hide in one of the restaurants. As ragna was looking to see if she's gone one of the waiters noticed him and assumed he was a customer and escorted him to a table. "Wait hold on dammit" ragna exclaimed while pointing trying to explain his situation. However the waiter noticed and looked in the direction he was pointing but mistook what he was pointing at; "oh you want to do big challenge yes" he said setting him down. "Wait what challenge" ragna said confused looking at the poster next to the entrance; "ah hell" he said then noticing tsubaki entering the restaurant too. "Sorry sir but to participate you need 2nd person to eat with you" the waiter said before being interrupted by the zero squadron member; "ragna the bloodedge hold it right there" tsubaki said but was also grabbed by the waiter too. "Oh so you with him too, okay we begin now." He said; "no wait" she said but it was no use. "Everyone we have two volunteers for challenge" the waiter said attracting everyone's attention to the couple sitting at the table; "um excuse me what is this challenge" tsubaki asked the waiter politely. "Oh you and friend have to eat five courses of our Gan Guo; it's a dish of a variety of meats, vegetables and tofu to be flash stir-fried and sent sizzling to your table in a mini wok; with our abundance of fresh red and green chili peppers, scallions, ginger and garlic it's one of the most spiciest dishes in town." He explained as the chefs brought in ten mini woks filled with searing food. They laid five in front of the two as everyone watched with anticipation, but ragna had enough "I don't have to do this sh-" "if you quit now you and friend pay for all ten in full" the waiter interrupted him. "You know I was feeling kind of hungry anyway" ragna said before sitting down and chowing down on the first wok while tsubaki stared at him and back at the woks. "Looks like I have no choice" she said and started on her dish as well. For a while all seemed fine as they finished first two woks as the diners cheered them on however, after they got through the third wok things start to heat up…literally. Ragna throat begins to burn while he swears he could feel his stomach about to explode; "how could anyone eat this shit it's hot as hell" he thought. He looked over to see tsubaki faring better than him only seeing her sweating a little and her face reddening up a bit. "Unbelievable she must enjoy spicy stuff" he thought while going on wok four; soon it came down to the final wok of Gan Guo. Ragna was about to call it quits his blood was boiling, tongue slowly going numb, and his insides were melting. "You know if you want my advice you should just eat all of it fast before the heat kicks in more" tsubaki whispered to ragna before finishing the last of gan guo; all attention was now focused on ragna finishing his food as well. Deciding to just get it over with shoved all the spicy sustenance in one gulp and set his wok down to cheers and applauses of the entire restaurant.

After that things seem to take its own course for the rest of the day ragna and tsubaki were hanging out, chatting, sightseeing; in that small matter of time they became very close. It would have been fine if both of them weren't suddenly teleported away from each other to different parts of the city. The next time they would see each other was when the imperator revealed herself along with her allies. Ragna was shocked to see that not only his sister saya was the imperator, but tsubaki was with them yet she seemed different as her entire uniform was black and her eyes red. After they left the city ragna knew he had to save both saya and tsubaki somehow as he made his journey to Ikaruga. Ragna was now interrupted from his reminiscing when tsubaki begin to stir from her rest. "Ragna" she said gently making him look down to blank face; no words were exchanged just the two looking deeply at each other. Then out of nowhere tsubaki clashed her lips with ragna's engaging in a passionate battle.

After numerous minutes, their lips separated. "ragna… I want you to…" she said, a flush truly crossing her face. "I want you, right here and now." She propped back against the bed, and he followed her, kissing her again. Ragna slid his hands up the officer's midriff reaching behind her back to unfasten her protective clothing. Once her clothes were loose tsubaki broke away from the kiss and skimmed her entire uniform off revealing her undergarments. Ragna pulled of his heavy clothes while tsubaki removed her underwear. Once they were both naked they looked at each other taking in every detail each had to offer. He began kissing her jawline, as one hand began caressing her breast, the other hand sliding down her firm body to its own objective. She gasped faintly, as he found her most delicate spots, and he began to discover, Soon she was beginning to whimper as he knew what felt good to her, her breathing becoming shabby. Her own hand wrapped around his wrist, holding it tight as he continued to pleasure her. She twisted a bit in his arms, and they kissed again, though it was becoming more difficult for her. Soon the passion overwhelmed her not falling only due to his embrace.

When she finally regained her composure she whispered into ragna's ear. "I want you...now." She said still panting; tsubaki draped her hands around the reapers head and her legs around his abdomen. Ragna pushed her up against the hard bedrest to get a better grip. He situated himself so that he was contented then slid himself into the young librarium. The feeling of ragna inside tsubaki was enough to cause her to moan flashier than she had before. Ragna started to thrust firmer and closer making them both groan and gasp with pleasure. The moods were powerful, like nothing he had ever imagined. Her heat hugged him, the feelings vulnerable to engulf him. Their bodies vibrated together in harmonized tempo, and her breathing became cavernous. They kissed again only this time a bit coarser this, but with more lust then they can muster. Tsubaki started to spasm again which told ragna she was close to finishing.

"R-Ragna I'm-I'm-." Before tsubaki could finish ragna gave one last plunge and they both climaxed. Ragna laid down embracing her; they sat there for a few minutes relaxing in each other's company. They were totally disregarding the outside world; all they cared about was being with each other. A few hours after they fell to sleep tsubaki woke due to feeling small migraines occurring within her head. Knowing it's the spell trying to take hold of her again she had no choice but to leave and get as far away from ragna as she can. She slipped out of the bed while ragna was still asleep and placed her uniform and weapons; as much as she didn't want to leave him she didn't want to be the one who kills him because she couldn't stop herself. As she placed her hat on her head she bent over to ragna and pecked him on the lips before leaving out the door. Tsubaki hopes that the spell can be broken so she forever be with ragna.

* * *

**So what do you think please review and P.M. me to who you want me to do next.**


	4. Explanation

Hey there it's me Sorry I haven't been updating any of my stories for nearly a month. A friend of mine needed help on this other fanfiction site so I set up a account there and did what I had do. Then I thought maybe I could do the stories that this site would normally remove and post them there because they actually allowed them. Anyway if you want to check it out for those of you that don't know it's Adult-fanfiction and my author name is TYZOO; I already have Three stories you wouldn't see here so check them out. See Ya soon


	5. Birthday Notice YAY!

**Hello everybody and welcome, as you know today april the 1st therefore it's my birth and I have been doing a lot of fun things in the meantime I will update on a few the stories this week. However if you want to take on a request for me there are six of them in the story on my page called "Of poetry and challenges"_ Don't worry you don't have to actually write poems I just put them there because the last time I posted a challenge fic they removed it. _So anyway today's my birthday and I will hear from you all soon.**


End file.
